Son Beedel-san
by Cell
Summary: Why is Gohan always so nervous around Videl?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or Herbal Essences. 

Notes: I'm having trouble with thinking up of new ideas for "Family Reunion". So I am taking a break and I decided that I should write this since there are VERY few Gohan/Videl fics. 

If you are wondering why I spelled Videl a different way for the title. Beedel is the way Gohan says her name, and there are lots of ways to spell it, which you will see in the next part. 

I really can't look at a romance except from the male perspective, so I am doing this in mostly Gohan's POV. It's just Gohan's thoughts about different events during the course of one day. This is set four years before he and Videl get married. Unless otherwise noted, ALL writing that is in italics are Gohan's thoughts. Enjoy.   
-----------------------------------------------   
_Why am I so nervous, all she did was giggle._ His heart skipped a beat. _Oh my Kami, I could have sworn that my heart just stopped._ If that wasn't enough, he felt his face flush. 

"Gohan-kun, your blushing," a joyful Videl told the taller teenager. 

_I know. No need to remind me._

Videl touched his cheek then giggled some more. 

His heart skipped more than just a beat this time. Coherent thought was nonexistent as his whole body tingled. _PLEASE, start beating again. Beat, beat. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Come on!_ He actually felt his heart continue its usual task. _ Scary. At this rate, I'll die of a heart attack before we even make it to first class._

"Remember yesterday you promised me a spar? Huh, Gohan-kun?", Videl asked him. Gohan groaned. 

The school's morning bell rung. All of the students that were around them rushed off to class as fast as they could. 

Videl took Gohan's hand then made him follow her to their first class. Once again, his body tingled. _Will I ever get away from her?_ It's not like he doesn't want to be around Videl, but he always runs into her. Gohan knows that he somehow always makes a fool out of himself whenever he's around her. 

When they made it to class, they were quickly scolded by the teacher for being late. This is a regular occurrence, so they weren't too worried. 

When they sat down in their respected seats, Gohan was grateful that she no longer sat near him. The teacher decided to move her considering she was always talking. That doesn't mean he can get away from that annoying girl that sits next to him, Eliza. 

_Will anything make her shut up. She's been talking non-stop for ten minutes._ Every time she asked him something, he mostly half-heartedly replied with a yeah, huh, sure, or right. 

"So why were you late today?", she cheerfully asked. Eliza is not dumb. She noticed that a few minutes ago Gohan completely shut off from listening to her. He was now just staring at Videl. Of course, considering she is down a row and a few seats to the right, he can only see just a little bit of her face. Not that he cared. 

"Yup," he half-heartedly replied to the first non yes-or-no question she gave him. _Her hair is shiny._

Eliza decided to have a little fun. "So, do you like Videl-kun?" 

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, always have." _She has twinkly eyes._

She grinned, "Do you want to marry her?" 

"Of course." Videl turned around. She saw him and silently waved, he did the same. She thought the way Gohan waved back looked awkward, so she giggled. Gohan blushed then looked away. As soon as she returned her attention to the teacher, he continued staring. 

"Do you want to have kids with her?" Amanda was getting a kick out of it. 

Gohan didn't even bother to answer. He just kept staring at the girl. _She's so cute when she giggles. I wonder what her hair would look like if she had a pony tail..........No that wouldn't look right._

"He has it bad," Eliza said to herself. She shrugged then continued to listen to the teacher.   
------------------------------------------------------------   
"Gohan-kun, remember the spar you promised me." Videl once again reminded him. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the park they always go to whenever they need a spot clear of people to fly. 

_Should have never let her talk me into that. The last thing I want is to put bruises on her...soft....no, too simple.....NO! Tender....yup that's it, tender skin._ "Do you use lotion? Your hands are smooth." _STUPID BAKA! Why the hell did you just say that?_

Videl's whole mood brightened to beyond even that of the level it was throughout the day. She never answered, her whole body was bubbling with happiness. 

As soon as they found that no one was around they took off. After a ten or so minutes of flying they reached the Son house on Mt. Pauzu. 

As Gohan and his friend approached the mountain that his home was located he inwardly groaned. _Kaasan'll ask what I'm doing with Videl, then she'll tell me to marry her...........Again!_

They touched down right in front of the door of his house. He walked in and tried to greet his family as happily as possible.   
Videl gave them a polite greeting and sat down on the sofa. Gohan threw himself on the couch and flipped on the t.v. 

Gokou finished off a piece of fried chicken then said something to his eldest son. "Gohan, do you want to spar later on today?" 

Chi Chi quickly scolded the man, "Not 'till after he finishes his homework." 

"I don't have any homework today Kaasan, and I promised to spar with Beedel-san," Gohan was almost happy with the last part of the sentence. _I hate sparring with Otousan, he always beats me to a pulp._

Chi Chi grinned. _Oh, here comes another one._ "So what kind of sparring do you two have in mind?" Videl looked away, her face was beet red. Gohan was obviously was angry. 

_How could she say that in front of Beedel-san?_ "Kaasan!" 

His mother patted him on the shoulder, "You know I was only playing with you, right Gohan?" 

_Must she always embarrass me?_ "I know Kaasan."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or Herbal Essences. 

Notes: If you are wondering why I spelled Videl a different way for the title. Beedel is the way Gohan says her name, and there are quite a few ways to spell it, which you will see this part. 

I really can't look at a romance except from the male perspective, so I am doing this in mostly Gohan's POV. It's just Gohan's thoughts about different events during the course of one day. This is set four years before he and Videl get married. Unless otherwise noted, ALL writing that is in italics are Gohan's thoughts. There are only a few small parts where Videl is thinking, you will know if it's her. Enjoy.   
-----------------------------------------------   
"Gohan-kun! Are you all right?" Videl looked at Gohan with worry. 

"Hai, I'm fine," came the reply. Gohan seriously did not want to spar with her, so he went EXTREMELY easy on her. He just let Videl smack him around with only throwing a few punches or kicks here and there. Just when he decided to at least give her a challenge, she lunged at him and gave him a hard upper cut which sent him straight towards the ground. Which is why she is so worried. _Should have never agreed to that spar._

Gokou, who was watching the spar from the sidelines, ran up to his son while digging into his pouch. "Gohan! Here eat this." He handed his older son a sensu bean. 

Gohan gladly excepted the magical legume. He chewed on it, then felt the bean do its job. Gohan got up as if nothing happened only to get toppled by Videl who was squeezing the life out of him. 

"Gohan-kun, I'm so glad that you're all right." She had a death grip around his waist. 

Gohan managed to get her off of him then looked at her. _She's this worried about me?_ "Beedel-san, I'm okay. No need to worry about me." 

She still wasn't convinced, but she dismissed it. She laughed nervously then grabbed his hand.   
----------------------------------------------------------   
The two of them walked up Mt. Pauzu back to his house. Gokou stayed at the foot of the mountain to practice katas. 

_Come on, it's not like your asking to marry her. This is a perfect opportunity. _"Ummmm... Beedel-san?" 

Videl tried not to look into his eyes, she just stared right ahead. The embarrassment from before was still present. "Hai?" 

_Just ask, you have nothing to lose. _"Do you...ummm...want to see a m-movie or something?" _See? That wasn't so hard._

Videl used all of the self control that she had to not jump up in the air and shout "YESSSS!". Instead she coolly replied, "Hai, it might be fun. What movie did you have in mind?" 

Gohan thought for a moment. _Maybe "The Tenkaichi Budoukai's Greatest Battles"?....No....Maybe I should let Beedel-san choose. As long as she doesn't pick "Broken Hearts, Broken Minds". _"Whatever you want. I don't really care what we see." _As long as I'm with you._

Videl already knew what she wanted to watch, "Mind if we see 'Broken Hearts, Broken Minds'?" 

_Should've known._ He groaned too silently for her to hear, "Sure! Whatever you want."   
------------------------------------------------------------   
"Kaasan! Me and Beedel-san are going to the movies for a little bit!", Gohan yelled into the house from the front door. _Here we go._

Chi Chi quickly ran up from the basement. She sprinted to the door. "Gohan! How nice. Be back as soon as possible," she said in an eerily cheerful voice. 

Gohan shivered slightly. _Didn't think she would be this happy._ "Hai Kaasan. Ummm, can we borrow your capsule car." 

The cheerfulness of his mother intensified. _This is sickening._ "Sure, I'll be back in a second." With that, she left to go retrieve the capsule. Chi Chi wasn't gone less then twenty seconds when she came back. She handed him the capsule car. "Here you go Gohan." 

Gohan took the capsule then he and Videl said good bye. They made their way to the end of the Son walkway and released the hover car from the capsule. Videl decided to sit in the passenger seat. Gohan was driving, though he didn't know how. 

"Remember, it's just like that flight simulator test at tech class," Videl informed him. 

_But it was the first test I ever failed. _"Hai, Beedel-san." 

The ride to the movie theater was uneventful. The two just talked about the classes that they didn't have together. Gohan nearly took them into plane propeller, but they made it to the movies. 

It was about eight o'clock, and the sun is starting to go down. Gohan and Videl walked into the theater and bought the tickets.   
They walked into the theater lobby where Videl could see a group of children huddled around an arcade game. They started to go to the part of the building where "Broken Hearts, Broken Minds" was playing when Gohan stopped his partner. 

"I'm kinda hungry. Do you want something?", he asked her. 

Videl shook her head, "No, Gohan-kun. We don't want to make a scene." 

_Makes sense, but I want some popcorn._ "Hai." 

They continued to walk to there original destination. There weren't that many people in the seats yet, so they had their pick. Videl chose some seats a few rows from the screen. Gohan sat down with Videl then waited for the reviews to finish and the actual movie to show. 

_We shouldn't be this close to the screen unless we're watching an action movie._ "Beedel-san, you comfy?" 

"Uh huh." She was slightly bored while she was looking at a crazed man on the screen fill bad guys up with bullets. Videl thought, _If he was a true "Urban Warrior", he would fight them one-on-one instead of hiding behind an uzi._

Gohan's eyes were glazed. _What a great movie! I got to see that one next time._   
-------------------------------------------------------------   
When the movie started his whole demeanor sunk. It was only ten minutes into it and he was already half asleep. _What the hell is this? This movie is stupid. He dumps her, then she goes crazy! Stupidest plot I ever heard. _He moved his attention to the crying Videl. _How could she cry, the movie isn't that good. _Gohan looked around and found a whole theater full of crying women and teenage girls. The men with them were all as bored as he was. 

Videl stared at the screen with hate in her eyes, "That bastard! How could he leave her?" 

After twenty more minutes Gohan was ready to kill himself. _Maybe I should comfort her._ He looked over to her sobbing form. 

"How dare he break her heart again!", she said in between sobs. 

Gohan's hardened expression gave way. _Damn this movie! Look what it's done to my Beedel-san....I mean...look what it's done to Beedel-san._ He put his arm around her and brought Videl close. His body tingled, for the third time that day. _Why does it keep doing that?_

She was still crying but her sobs stopped, she now just silently let the tears down on his shoulder where her head now rested. _I could get used to this. She feels so warm. _"It's okay, Beedel-san. This is only just a movie." He wanted to add that it wasn't that good of a movie either, but decided to keep it to himself. 

Gohan put his face in her hair. He tried not to but the temptation was too great, he silently smelled her hair. His body got tingly again from pure rapture. He was in heaven.   
----------------------------------------------------------   
_How could a movie like that last for three hours?_ The two of them were now back in his mother's capsule car and Gohan was taking Videl home. 

"Beedel-san? Beedel-san?" Gohan looked at her sleeping form. _She looks even more prettier when she sleeps...No...can't let my thoughts stray. _Just as he said that he had to avoid another capsule car that he almost ran in to. 

The sudden sharp turn woke her, but she was already starting to drift back to sleep. 

He put the capsule car into auto-pilot. _Why didn't i do that before?_ Then he just sat there and looked at Videl. _She must be tired_. _What I would give to see the twinkle in her eyes right now._

Though it appeared as if Videl was sleeping, she now just had her eyes closed. She was woken too violently to go back, so she just rested. 

_She's so beautiful, how could I ever have missed it before?_ _She has to use Herbal Essences, her hair smells great, like apples.......I wonder what her name would sound like with my family name._ "Son Beedel-san...no...Son Videl...no...Son Beederu-san...no... Son Beedel...no......" 

Videl sat and listened to him whisper every last name she was called throughout her life, with the addition of his family name. _Gohan sounds so stupid, but, I don't care._

After he was done thinking up of all of the names she could be called when they got married, he continued to stare at her. 

Gohan quickly but silently moved to touch one of her cheeks. When his hand got close enough he hesitated, as if she was sacred, but he managed to gently brush her face. _So soft._ He was suprised when her features converted into a small smile. 

Videl was fully aware of what she just did. _Calm down Videl, calm yourself. I can't believe he's so gentle._

_Nothing to worry about, I'm sure it was just a reaction. She's still asleep after all. _Gohan stared at her cheek again, this time planning something different. _Come on. Just a little peck._

Gohan quietly moved over intent on giving her a little kiss on the cheek. When he did kiss her, it was equally gentle as when he touched her face with his hand. Gohan moved back into his seat with his body completely tingling. This time it wouldn't go away. _Dammit! STOP! _The tingling sensation continued for a few more minutes before it finally dissipated. 

Videl was no longer bordering on sleepy land. She now was putting all of her effort in not getting up and squeezing the life out of him for the second time that day.   
-------------------------------------------------------   
The capsule car stopped right in front of the large mansion that is Videl's home. 

Gohan looked at Videl again. _Damn! Why do I have to wake her up? She looks so peaceful._ Gohan shook her, (Of course she's already awake) she opened her eyes slowly and stretched, just for effect. 

"Hi, Gohan-kun!", she said while she did a fake, yet convincing, yawn. 

"Hi!", came his reply. 

Gohan and Videl left the car and slowly walked up to Videl's door. They just stood there trying not to look into each other's eyes. 

Videl was tired of standing there like an idiot,_ I've got an idea. _"Gohan-kun?" 

Gohan reluctantly looked into her eyes, "Hai, Beedel-san?" 

She motioned with her finger, "Come, I want to tell you something." 

_But no one is out here._ "Sure." He moved in close enough for her to speak into his ear. 

_Here goes nothing._ Videl put her mouth up to his earlobe. She waited a second to think of what to say. 

When Videl finally got it she smiled, "There's nothing wrong with 'Son Beedel-san'." 

Gohan's eyes got as big as balloons. _S-She was awake? But I cou......._

Gohan never got to finish the thought. His mind was preoccupied with a soft kiss on the lips Videl gave him. Her mouth hung around his for a few seconds. He gently pulled her into another longer, deeper, kiss while holding her head in his hands. 

When they finally broke it after half a minute, he looked at her with even wider eyes and a huge grin. Gohan licked the taste of Videl off of his lips. She moved in again, this time, all he got was a peck on the cheek. Gohan had his eyes closed with a HUGE smile on his face. 

Videl turned around and put her hand on the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder. "Bye, Gohan-kun. See you tomorrow at school." Videl was extremely happy. She opened her door and walked inside. 

Gohan was still standing there grinning like an idiot. _I'm dreaming...right? _He never moved from that spot for ten minutes.   
--------------------------------------------------------   
Videl looked out from her window, she was ready to go to sleep but decided to look out at the moon. She noticed the object of her affections standing there still grinning.__

_He's still there? _She smiled to herself. "GOHAN-KUN! GO HOME!"   
-------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
